This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to wedge-type electrical connectors for making a splice between two electrical cables.
Electrical connectors in which a C-shaped body member and a wedge which is drivable into the body member so as to drive a pair of conductors into wedging engagement with the inner arcuately shaped portion of the C-shaped body member are known and have been widely used in the art. The wedge member of these prior art devices generally takes the form of an I-shaped member wherein the top and bottom portion thereof are arcuately shaped to conform to the circumference of the cables to be joined. The wedge of these prior art devices is driven into the C-shaped body member by means of a powder actuated impact tool, a hydraulic ram, or by driving the wedge member by means of a hand tool.
The present invention is directed to such a wedge connector but is of an improved design and which is more versatile in that the wedge connector can be impact-tool assembled or mechanically assembled in order to meet the needs of a given application.